DESCRIPTION: The principal investigator examines a three stage model of image processing comprising a first stage of oriented filters, a nonlinearity and a second stage of oriented filters of much lower preferred spatial frequency. This model has evolved from experiments on texture segmentation and the current proposal refines some of the parameters of the model and tests its generality.